Scott Quentin
Scott Antonio Quentin (b. July 15, 1994) is a sixth year Hufflepuff in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From Miami, Scott is known for being wild, immature, reckless, but very compassionate, helpful and friendly. His adventurous nature often get him into trouble and is known for setting dangerous creations off into the school. Still, he cares deeply for anyone he considers a friend and is, secretly, very insecure. Profile Bio "Scott is the exact replica of his father. People who’ve seen them together often think they’re twins, because Scott looks and acts just like him. Scott doesn’t mind, though, because he loves his father - he’s practically his best friend. Scott’s mother left his father when he was young, claiming that his dad was a washed-up manchild, too immature to ever grow up and face the real world. Scott didn’t really mind being left with his dad, though, because he had the coolest dad ever. He had the type of dad who let him stay up late to watch R rated movies, let him have candy and ice cream for dinner every night, and taught him all sorts of cool spells and tricks he could use once he got to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was as great as his dad had always told him, and Scott had no problem making friends - it was easy to love the adventure-seeking, go-with-the-flow, ever-happy boy. Recently, though, people have been beginning to call Scott immature, and he doesn’t understand it. Scott’s always felt that he’s been funny, friendly, and high-spirited, and he spends his days loving life and everything about it - all the qualities that makes his dad so great, too. But people have begun to whisper that Scott treats life like it’s all fun and games, and he’ll never know how to grow up and take things seriously. And sometimes, Scott wonders if maybe his mother was right all those years ago, and maybe being just like his dad isn’t so great after all." Early Life Born in Florida to a Hawaiian father and Mexican American mother, Scott had quite a happy childhood with a bohemian/beach bum mentality that his father and uncles had instilled in him. His father's side of the family, also the magical side, all lived very close to them. Scott soon began to show a lot of the Quentin attributes, adventurousness, unshakable enthusiasm, kindness, playfulness and recklessness, much to his mother's chagrin. His mother, a muggle, was a sophisticated woman and soon grew tired of all the magical craziness that surround her life. She ended up leaving Scott at the young age of 7 and moved back to Mexico, only to call on special occasions and send letters. Scott, however, was, and still is, a very resilient young man and bounced back from the sadness of loosing his mother very quickly. This also led to him becoming much closer with his father, who trained him in the art of magic and taught him the ropes of all the Quentin family businesses. Businesses that included, dog walking, surf instructing, car dealing, book keeping, sewing, selling food at the market place and occasionally helping move box for companies. Scott's friendly attitude made him a very personable guy, but his family's "weirdness" had garnered him some bad attention and he soon became an outcast from his muggle peers. But, Scott's father never let him feel unwanted and he was fine with his outcast status, even though it still hurt his feelings. At age 12, Scott got his letter from Hogwarts and his father couldn't have been prouder. And even though Scott was really excited, he was also scared as to what would come out at Hogwarts for him. Personality As a Hufflepuff, Scott is very loyal, patient, hard working and believes in equality for everyone. However, unlike a stereotypical Hufflepuff, Scott is a avid rule breaker and is willing to cheat in order to get results in a situation, something his father has instilled in him. He's also incredibly kind, generous and is a surprisingly good advice giver. He's also very brave and is a bit of a dare devil, often plunging into danger without a second thought of the consequences. Along with his valiant traits, Scott is also very immature and can come off as insensitive in certain situations. But he's always quick to apologize for his mistakes. He's also tends to babble and suggest very childish things to do, such as run in the rain or play with his food. Another flaw to Scott's personality is his deep insecurity of being abandoned. He tries very hard to be the best friend he can be for people so that he will never be left behind. A romanitc, Scott is a very smooth talker with girls, but tends to get very nervous when the focus is on him, which can make him act very awkward. Time Table A Classes: Transfiguration, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. B Classes: History of Magic, Divination, Charms and Muggle Studies.